


Angel

by arbitrary_comma



Series: NCT Drabbles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, kid!jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbitrary_comma/pseuds/arbitrary_comma
Summary: “Jeno, you better have a good reason to call at… 7.19 in the morning on a weekend because if not-”“I woke up next to a 6 year old kid on my bed and he looks a lot like Jaemin for it to be a coincidence and I don’t know what to do.”
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: NCT Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048453
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> for alw 23 days of wonder

_ “Jeno, you better have a good reason to call at… 7.19 in the morning on a weekend because if not-” _

“I woke up next to a 6 year old kid on my bed and he looks a lot like Jaemin for it to be a coincidence and I don’t know what to do.”

The line went silent for a while before it went dead entirely. Jeno cursed internally as he quickly opened the camera to snap a picture of the small boy on his bed, still snoring slightly. It didn’t take long for the group chat to finally react. 

**Jeno**

[image]

**Donghyuck**

Well what do you know 

He does look like jaemin

**Jeno**

Dude

help me im freaking out

**Jisung**

?? whats going on?

**Renjun**

Apparently jaemin turned into a kid this morning and jeno isnt hallucinating

I thought all that coding and work finally got to you

**Donghyuck**

He looks cute for a demon

**Jeno**

Come here pls

**Renjun**

And do what?

Hes just a kid not some sort of bomb

**Jisung**

Cant hyung. 

Me and chenle have some other stuff to do

**Jeno**

What couldve been more important than this??

**Renjun**

A lot.

And that said, me and hyuck cant too

Have fun

**Jeno**

YOU CAN ALWAYS HAVE A DATE LATER

**Donghyuck**

No can do jeno boy, you know how busy we get these days

This is renhyuck day only

  
  


**Jeno**

Friend card revoked

Wait

@Mark  my bestest pal i know you wont fail me 

**Mark**

Uhhh…

Sorry, my mom visiting today

Jeno groaned, his friends are useless, as usual. Frustrated, he threw his phone, aiming for the bed. Unfortunately, the poor gadget flew farther than expected and hit the kid - Jaemin, right on his face. Jaemin woke up, startled, his eyes wide looking frantically around the room. He spotted Jeno standing awkwardly. Jeno stared at Jaemin nervously.

Then he started crying. 

“No, no, no, no.. Shhh, it’s okay” Jeno tried to calm him down, but Jaemin’s cry was insistent, Jeno wished he could cry too. He scooted closer to the boy and stroked his head, offering him a hug. Jaemin, surprisingly, immediately fell into the embrace, holding Jeno’s pajamas as he buried himself to his chest. “I’m sorry, baby. It’s okay, you were just surprised aren't you?” Jeno continued to soothe the little kid. 

Thankfully, the wailing turned into little sobs. Jaemin lifted his head to look at Jeno, wiping some stray tears from his eyes. Jaemin looked at Jeno curiously; bright brown eyes filled with little stars. 

“Pwetty,” Jaemin finally said.

And Jeno blushed. Even as a kid, Jaemin could easily make his heart beat uncontrollably. 

“You too,” Jeno replied teasingly and Jaemin smiled back. God, his gigawatt smile somehow amplified in kid form. Too damn cute

“I’m hungry!” Jaemin declared. He bounced off from Jeno’s lap and walked to the door. He looked back and flailed his small arms, “Come on!”

Jeno got up from the bed and followed Jaemin out the door. He still didn’t know what to do next and should probably be worrying about this a lot more. But he decided to enjoy this for now, after all it’s not everyday you get to spend with a cute, more innocent version of his boyfriend. 

His little angel. 

  
  



End file.
